Hypo: Quest to Save Chaos
by Hypo Prower
Summary: When Hypo and Skree's dear friend Chaos is kidnapped, Hypo, Skree, Meika and Tails venture out.  However, Wind is hot on their tails, which may cause a problem.  A fic starring me, Hypo Prower!
1. A Tragedy in Progress

Chapter one

The trees of the forest trembled as a disturbance passed through them. After a bit of rustling, Hypo Prower shot out of the limbs. He was using his two red tails like a helicopter to fly at super speed through the forest.

The red fox looked back desperately at the forest. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He looked ahead, and then looked back. It was too dangerous to go back. He would have to get help.

After looking back into the trees one last time, Hypo sped over to his home: CherryBerryville.

Skree Hedgehog paced back and forth impatiently. Where was Hypo? He stared out the window of his hut and locked his gaze in the trees. He knew Hypo was in trouble, but he had promised to stay near the village to look after things while Hypo and Chaos Prower went to check out the forest.

Meika sat glumly in a chair in Skree's hut. She was worried about Hypo. He was, after all, her husband, and she couldn't help worrying.

However, she had some really big news for her spouse. She couldn't wait to tell him once he got back.

Suddenly, Skree watched as Hypo burst through the trees with sweat rolling down his face.

"Skree!" he screamed. "Meika! Anybody!!!!!" Both the fox and hedgehog leaped up and dashed out of the small shelter to meet the panting fox. He was about to fall to the ground from exhaustion, but luckily, Skree caught him just before he hit the ground. Skree and Meika looked down worriedly at his face.

"Guys…" he gasped with a final huff. "Chaos is…" then the red fox passed out.

Hypo woke up in his bed. No one else was in the hut where he and Meika lived. He clutched his forehead. There was a monster of a headache brewing inside his forehead. Ow.

The fox slid out of bed and slipped on his green and white tennis shoes. Then he crept silently over to the door and looked outside. Everything seemed fine. Was everything just a dream?

Suddenly, everything came back to him. Hypo raced off in the direction of Skree's hut, his two tails giving him extra bursts of speed.

Skree looked up from a magazine he was reading to see Hypo burst through the door. "Hypo!" Skree cried surprisingly. Hypo skidded to a stop in front of his friend and gave him a grave expression.

"Get the rest of the villagers," he demanded. "There's something horrifying lurking in the woods."

The whole of the town arrived at the sound of the emergency bell. Hypo stood in front of the villagers, his two tails twitching with anxiety.

Meika shuffled her feet in the dirt. Skree stood next to her. He noticed that she was actually getting a bit plump. Maybe it was all that ice cream she had yesterday.

"People of CherryBerryville!" Hypo cried. "As you all may know, Chaos Prower did not come back to town yesterday." There were some horrified gasps in the crowd. Hypo cleared his throat and continued.

"This is because on our stealth mission in the woods to get rid of the robotic spy mice that Enerjak was building, we encountered…something else." Meika turned her gaze from the dirt to her husband. She gave him a questioning glance. Hypo sighed, and then started trembling vigorously. Skree leaped up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Hypo shut his eyes and uttered shakily to the townspeople, "We found Slayer." There were terrified screams sounding from the crowd as people began to panic. Skree jumped back in surprise, and his eyelids flew open. Meika put her hand over her mouth and clutched her chest.

Hypo opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of his fellow villagers with a discontented expression on his face.

"I need to go into the woods to get back Chaos Prower," he said sternly. He turned his head towards the woods and felt a bead of nervous sweat roll down his face.

Skree gave him a challenging glare and stepped up next to his friend. "You're not going in there alone," he said. "I'm with you." Hypo shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's too dangerous…" Meika stepped up next to the two.

"Don't listen to him, Skree." She said with a smirk. "That bonehead husband of mine isn't going in there alone because I won't let him. I'm with you guys." Tails smiled from out of the crowd and hopped up with his friends.

"Sonic never let me go on missions when I was a kid," he said. "My cousin may be the hero here, but there is no way I'm gonna stay here." Hypo blushed.

"I'm not a hero," he said. "Just a normal, average two-tailed fox." The red fox nodded at his friends. He knew it would be risky, having everyone close to him go into the woods to face a great threat, but it had to be done.

"Hypo," Hypo turned around to see a silver echidna and a red hedgehog named Satchel and Fenna facing him. "We'll keep the village safe if anything comes up." Hypo nodded at Satchel's words.

"Wait, Hypo!" The fox turned around to see a black rabbit running toward him. Her name was Wind, and she was Hypo's apprentice.

"Can I come too?" Meika turned and walked over to Hypo, telling him that they were leaving, when she saw Wind.

Hypo bent down on his knees and stroked Wind's ear in his gloved hand. He wrapped his two tails around her body, as if he was caring for his own child.

"Wind, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." The black rabbit looked down with eyes full of disappointment. As Hypo got up to walk away, Meika greeted him.

"Are you _sure_ we can't take her?" she asked. "I mean, she's been really loyal to the town, and-…" Hypo stopped her.

"Just…just trust me on this one." Hypo walked past his wife and asked Skree and Tails if they were ready to travel into the woods. Meanwhile, Meika was looking at him curiously. What exactly was Hypo worried about?

Hypo led the way through the woods. Tails looked around in marvel at all the beautiful things-there were flowers, trees and insects. Birds chirped happily while squirrels chattered to their friends. This place was their little home-away-from-home.

Tails then grew worried and looked down at the ground. If this place was ever destroyed, CherryBerryville wouldn't be able to thrive. True to the name, the residents' diet consisted mostly of berries, all of which grew here in the forest. Plus, the water supply came directly from the crystal-clear Emerald Pond.

Skree looked up into the sky. It was about noon, according to the sun. Soon he would grow hungry, but lucky for him, all the food was growing around him as he thought.

Hypo sighed wearily and paused to lean against a tree. Skree gasped worriedly and ran over to him.

"You OK, Hyp?" he asked. Hypo nodded while panting. He tried to stand up, but he fell right back against the tree. Meika and Tails dashed over to join their friends.

"Here, sweetie, just sit down a minute." Meika urged. Hypo slid his body down the trunk and collapsed on the ground. Meika took one of her husband's legs and inspected it. She was CherryBerryville's field medic.

The fur on the leg was rubbed and raw. It was starting to swell up. Meika turned to Skree and Tails, who were watching anxiously.

"You two," she addressed. "Skree, I need two Ferry Mushrooms, a long strip of lamb's weed and about a cup of wild onion juice. Tails bring us some food-I'm not too picky about what it is." The two nodded and went on their way. Hypo stared tiredly up at Meika.

"Oh…my leg is so…" Meika silenced him with a finger to his mouth.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll make a poultice and fix that leg of yours up. What in the world happened to it anyway?" Hypo narrowed his eyes and stared out into space.

"No!" he cried half-way conscience. "Please, don't…uh…" Hypo closed his eyes and fell asleep, his head and heart pounding. Meika gasped and stared out in the direction Tails and Skree had gone in.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

In about an hour, Hypo had a bandage tied around his sore leg. He was chewing on some berries along with Skree, Meika and Tails. Hypo stood up and stretched his leg. Meika glanced up at him.

"Careful, dear, that leg of yours is still pretty weak." Hypo smirked.

"Don't have to tell me," he replied. "Can we get going now?" Skree stood up.

"I'm ready. Tails?" The twin-tailed fox stood up.

"Ditto," he said. "C'mon, we've gotta find Chaos Prower." Meika stood with the rest.

"How is he related to you anyway?" she asked. Meika really didn't know because she married into the family, rather than growing up a Prower. Hypo flicked some hair out of his face.

"I'm not really sure, but that guy's like my brother." Tails nodded in agreement. Skree started off deeper into the forest.

"Geez, let's stop wondering how he's related to you guys and get a move on! He might not even be alive to tell us about his relationship if you people won't hurry up." The remaining three caught up with Skree and continued on.

"So what exactly happened to Chaos Prower on your guy's little mission?" Meika asked curiously. Hypo sighed.

"The unspeakable," he said. "Robots surrounded us. I tried to fight, but I hurt my leg. And Chaos…" He paused and took a short, irritated breath.

"I should have been there!" he cried. "But my stupid leg…oh man, if I ever get my hands on those robots…"

"It's not your fault," Tails pointed out. "Besides, we'll get him back. Oh, where are we?"

Surrounding the four adventurers was a blood stained battle field. Trees were knocked down, obviously clearing the path for the robots. Hypo sighed.

"The battle grounds," he said wearily. Meika gasped horrifically.

"That's awful!" she exclaimed. "So, this is the last time you saw Chaos?" Hypo nodded.

"I'm afraid something horrible has happened to him." Skree sighed.

"I'd believe that," he said. "Oh man, Chaos…dude, you were like my older brother."

"Stop that!" Tails spat. "You said "were". You never know, he may still be alive. But he's…"

"Captured," Hypo finished. "He may be facing his doom right now."

"Then what on Mobius are we waiting for?" Meika asked. "Let's follow the trail that the robots left. I'm sure they stampeded through here in a hurry, so let's watched for destroyed trees, crushed berries, etc." As the four followed the hollowed-out trail in the forest, Hypo couldn't help but glance back at the destruction and play back the attack in his mind. He shuddered and snapped his eyes shut, clearing the image. He would find Chaos Prower, or give his life trying to track him down.


	2. Wind's Worries

Chapter two

Satchel glanced around the woods anxiously, waiting for any sign of Hypo or Skree. Fenna stood by his side, making sure that she was covering her companion's back if any sort of assault was launched.

Wind stared up at the pale moon, barely a sliver. She snorted, frustrated. Why on Mobius wouldn't Hypo let her come with him to help Chaos? She had done everything she could do to help the CherryBerryville out, but to no avail.

But even though she was angry with him, she was worried as well. There hadn't been any word from Hypo at all since they left. Surely it couldn't take THAT long to rescue Chaos. Then again, a fox like that wouldn't just wander off and let himself get captured. He was a great fighter, and it would take a lot to get him captured. Even so, they would have locked him in some sort of heavy-duty prison; that way he couldn't bust himself out.

Wind took a deep breath. She had decided she was going to get out of this village and track down Hypo, even if it took a week to try and get past Satchel and Fenna.

She cleared her throat and marched up to Satchel and Fenna, hoping they wouldn't say anything. She was just about to pass the two when Satchel extended his arm, blocking her way.

"Sorry Wind, we've been given orders not to let anyone in or out." Fenna nodded.

"It's too dangerous to go in the woods, what with what happened to Chaos." Wind blinked.

"But what about food?" she asked. "Most of our diet consists of berries. If we run out of berries, we've run out of life."

"There are plenty of berries in the pantry for such an occasion," Satchel confirmed. "No need to run out in the woods at night."

"But if I stay here much longer I'm gonna burst!" the black rabbit wailed. "I need to get out of this place somehow." Fenna gently shoved her back.

"I seriously doubt that you'll burst. What are you doing up so late anyway?" Wind sighed.

"It's not like I have any training to do in the morning, what with Hypo gone…" Satchel shot her a sympathetic glance.

"I know that you're worried about Hypo, but don't be. He's a great fighter anyway, and he's got Meika, Skree and Tails backing him up along the way. Don't worry." Wind sighed miserably and slouched back to her small hut. Fenna sighed.

"Poor girl," she said. "Must be lonely without any of her friends around." Satchel nodded in agreement.

"Must be even worse when they're all out on this grand adventure and she's the only one that got left behind." Fenna sighed.

Wind huffed frustratingly. This really sucked. She needed to get out of here and help Hypo; she at least needed to know that he was OK.

Suddenly, her ears perked up with an idea. The rabbit dashed out into a small hut a little ways off from hers. Then she walked in; inside was a burrow that leads outside the woods. She and Hypo dug it when she was much younger. She still remembered Hypo's words: "This leads out into the woods, so only use it as an emergency escape." Wind figured that this was an emergency because she didn't know where five of the village's greatest warriors were at. Taking a deep breath, she leapt down into the tunnel.

_I'm coming, Hypo…_

Hypo, Skree, Meika and Tails walked down the crushed and battered path that the robots that took Chaos left. Hypo gasped wearily, mostly from fatigue.

"Hypo, we're all tired," Meika explained to her husband. "We've gotta take a break, OK?" Hypo coughed in agreement.

"Alright," he said. "Why don't we eat something too?" Tails strapped off the small pack he carried on his back.

"Everything that's in this bag is everything we have," he said. "The robots crushed all the life around here, so don't eat too much; we'll never have enough for the journey."

The group ate very little of the remaining berries, just enough to keep their energy. Skree looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark," he observed. "We'd better rest for the night." All nodded.

As Meika lay down next to her mate, she looked worried. Should she tell him the news now or when this mission was over? Then she saw a grave expression on his face, and guessed that he was having nightmares. Now wasn't the greatest time, she decided. However, Chaos was back, she would spill the news.

Tails pricked his large ears and looked up in alarm. Meika cast him a quizzical glance.

"Everyone get up!" he hissed. "There are robots patrolling!"


	3. Plans go Wrong

Chapter three

Wind the rabbit followed the broken trail left by the robots on the assault on Hypo and Chaos. She sighed wearily as she saw that many of the bushes that grew berries had been destroyed, beyond immediate repair.

Suddenly, Wind heard a noise. Panicking, she jerked her head around at the sound of crashing and ripping trees.

"Robots!" she hissed to herself. Ducking next to a tree, she hoped that her natural black fur would blend into the darkened wood. However, this was not so.

A robot, slimmer than the giant ones that tromped through the forest, grabbed her from behind. Its eyes flashed an eerie red as its orange and yellow arms grasped the rabbit.

"Dr. Eggman will be pleased," he said robotically. Wind gasped painfully as the robot's clutch dug into her flesh.

"D-Dr. Eggman?" she mumbled painfully. "I-If he was the one t-that took Chaos, Hypo will-"

Wind squealed as the clutch started to dig into her skin beyond her fur, cutting off her oxygen. Then the grasp lightened as the black rabbit fell into unconsciousness.

"M-Meika!!" Hypo cried as his wife was snatched up by a patrolling robot. Skree leapt up and spun into a ball like Sonic. Then he charged into the mechanical being; however, the blow barely left a dent.

"Tails!" Hypo jerked desperately to his cousin. "This is a robot! You've gotta take it apart, you know about that stuff!" Tails nodded in affirmation.

"Leave it to me," he replied as he flied up behind the robot. Whipping out a mini laser, he burned a hole into the control panel. Then he carefully removed a few wires; within moments the robots shut down.

Meika landed neatly on her feet. Hypo ran over and hugged his wife.

"Are you OK, hon?" he asked worriedly. The blue fox brushed herself off, and straightened the flower on her ear.

"I'm fine, but geez! That robot had some grip!" Skree smiled at Tails, who blushed back at the apparent gratitude for stopping the robot.

"Tails," Hypo said, turning to his cousin. "I couldn't thank you enough." The twin-tailed fox held up his hand.

"No need," he replied. "Seeing you happy is enough for me." Hypo sighed contently.

"Well, looks like rest is out of the question. Let's see if we can't get out of this robot-infested place by midnight.

Luckily for the travelers, it was a full moon, so Hypo and the gang tromped on with their path clearly visible with the moon's light. However, the group soon became tired.

"Ugh," Meika groaned. "This isn't good for my feet." Skree sat down next to a tree.

"No more, Hyp," he advised. "My feet are really sore. We've just gotta rest here." Hypo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. We're getting out of the forest grounds that I know of, so we've gotta stay on guard. We need someone to keep watch." Tails volunteered.

"I'll do it," he replied. "In case those robots come back. Hopefully, though, we'll be OK."

As the travelers all sat down, though, they knew that they were indeed being watched. Not by the robots, but by something else…something worse.

Wind's thoughts drew back to her early years. She remembered when she was just a baby, playing with her other small friends. But she liked Hypo the most.

"_Hypo, where are you going?" Wind asked as the little black rabbit teetered over to her friend. The red two-tailed fox patted her head._

"_Well, my Aunt Marcie is having her baby. I want to go to the hospital to see her." Wind blinked._

"_Why can't her husband go instead of you? I wanted to play." Hypo's orange eyes then turned very sad looking._

"_Wind, here's a lesson in life," Hypo knelt down to face her. "Sometimes, when people get married, something happens to them. Then other people who love them support them instead."_

"_Did something happen to Marcie's husband?" Wind asked. Hypo nodded._

"_Van was in an accident with a bunch of robots that were made by Eggman. He was killed." Hypo stood back up._

"_That's why I'm going to get Eggman back one day. He's going to regret taking a family member away from me." Wind watched Hypo walk away to the hospital. He looked back and winked._

"_I'll play with you as soon as I get back though, OK?" Wind smiled brightly._

"_OK, see ya!"_

Wind blinked awake on a small cot in a prison cell. She looked around, puzzled. "Hypo?" she asked. Then everything came back to her.

"Oh no! Hypo's still out there, and I was captured by robots, and-"

"Are you OK?" A voice startled the rabbit as she jerked her head to the right to see another cot. A girl, much older than Wind, laid there. Wind blinked.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And where am I?" The red cat was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. She stood up and put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Cherry, in case you wanna know." Wind returned the hand shake.

"It's Wind," she responded. "Pleased to meet you. But where am I?" Cherry looked around at the barren, cold dungeon.

"You're in Dr. Eggman's cellar. He keeps his fugitives down here until they rot." Wind gasped.

"How did you get down here?" Cherry shrugged, like she didn't care. Wind walked back over to her cot and picked at a loose thread on the sheet.

"Are there any other people down here?" she asked. Cherry shook her head.

"Just us, kid," she said. Wind sighed and rested her chin on her gloved hands.

"This is a disaster," she said. "I was on a mission to help my friend save someone…now I need some saving myself…"Cherry nodded.

"Know whatcha mean. I was caught just for being outdoors, questing to finally see my long-lost 2nd cousin." Wind walked over to the iron bars of the cell.

"Do we get provisions?" she asked. Cherry nodded. "Yeah, but hardly. It's actually not SO bad down here." Wind looked puzzled. How on earth could it not "be so bad" down in this dump?

"I mean, we get TV." Wind then noticed a small television set and a remote sitting on top of it. She pressed the power button, and the TV flickered on.

"What channel is this?" Wind asked, sneering. Cherry closed her eyes and relaxed on her cot.

"Eggman Broadcasting Corporation or the EBC. Knock yourself out." Wind watched as a robot sat at a desk and read the news.

"Today we will have heavy sunshine. Master Eggman advises every robot to stay indoors until it clears up, because you may catch a nasty case of spring fever." Wind snapped off the TV and gave Cherry a hard look.

"How can you take it so easy?" Wind asked. Cherry shrugged.

"I used to be pretty uptight, like you are right now, but then I figured that there's just no way to escape. Trust me, I've been down here about 2 years, and I gave up hope a long time ago." Wind's heart went out for the red cat.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "But I don't think like that." Cherry opened one of her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the young rabbit.

"Well you should." Cherry closed her eyes again. "I've learned that my life is over. I'm never going to walk outside again, and I'm never going to play and laugh and eat good food again. It's my own fault; really, I went too close to Eggman's robots."

Wind sighed and lay down on her cot like Cherry. She hoped that she would never experience any of the things Cherry had just mentioned. But the way things looked bleak right now, it seemed that Wind would never see Hypo again.


	4. Hypo and the Incredible Rescue!

Chapter four

"Duck down," Hypo told his cohorts, ducking behind a bush. Meika, Skree and Tails obeyed, ducking with their friend. Meika poked her head up by her husband.

"What's this about?" she asked. Hypo's eyes darted over to the middle of his gaze.

"Check that out," he replied.

A huge building rose out above the entire horizon. Skree gasped, as he had never seen it before.

"That's awesome! What is that?" he asked. Hypo blinked.

"That's Eggman Tower," he replied. "Chaos told me about it. That must be where they're keeping him." Tails twitched.

"But that place is huge! We'd never get in without someone noticing us, and it will take forever to get through it." Hypo stood up.

"Then forever it will be! I'm not going to let my best brother in the world be turned into a robot." So the four travelers started into the base, determination burning their spirits.

Wind glanced up as the door opened in the cellar, letting light in the dark room. The rabbit was never happier to see the brightness in her life.

Dr. Eggman, in all his fat glory, strode up to the cellar. Cherry leapt up and checked her watch.

"Sorry doc, lunch ain't for another hour." The mustache on his face twitched with irritation.

"Very funny, cat," he responded. "But I'm not here for you." He let his gaze sweep over Wind. "Well, well, have a little accident, did we?" Wind leapt up and hung on the prison bars so she could look him in the face.

"You'll never get away with this, doctor! I know that we'll get out of here somehow!" Dr. Eggman smiled.

"Of course you'll get out of here…if you tell me the secret location to CherryBerryville!" Grabbing the little rabbit through the bars, Wind squealed.

"Lemme go!" she cried. Suddenly, the door swung open again, and Hypo, Skree, Meika and Tails faced the doctor.

"Let her go, you ignorant egg-head!" Dropping Wind, Dr. Eggman burned with fury.

"You," he replied. "When I see the last of you, it will be too soon!" Meika leapt forth and knocked Eggman over, while Skree and Tails opened up the prison to free Cherry. The cat brushed herself off.

"Thanks guys, I'm with the rabbit." She informed.

Hypo ran over and hugged Wind. "Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're alright," he said, as if he was her father. "Why didn't you stay in CherryBerryville, like I asked?" Wind sighed.

"Because I knew you needed help," she replied. "And I thought I could find where Chaos was." Meika slammed Dr. Eggman against the wall, leaving beads of sweat trailing on his face.

"Where's Chaos?" she demanded. "NOW!!"

"He's--…he's up in the robotizer room, I swear!" Meika dropped him and dashed out with the rest of the group. They ran to the elevator and Hypo punched in the 13th floor. Skree gave him a searching glance.

"How do you know what floor it's on?" he asked. Hypo shrugged.

"Well, the most horrible thing that can happen to you is that you can get robotized, right?" Tails nodded.

"That DOES make sense," he agreed.

When the elevator finally reached the floor, Hypo peeked in the doorway. Some giant robots were shoving a weak Chaos into a robotizer machine. In a furious rage, the fox dashed in and destroyed every robot and machine in there. Wind cocked her head in marvel.

"Wow, I've never seen Hypo this angry before." Skree ruffled her black fur.

"Well, he doesn't usually get this way, but when he does, watch out!"

Hypo gripped Chaos in his arms as he drug his body out to join his friends. "This is horrible. We need to get out of here." Suddenly, the elevator opened, and who to appear but Dr. Eggman.

"You can't shake me that easily fox," he said. "What are you going to do now?" Hypo handed Chaos to Skree and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, considering you have no robots and you're a fat tub of lard…I'm going to do this!" Jumping up, Hypo slammed into the doc and sent him flying down the hall. Then the group went down the elevator and ran out of the building as fast as they could.

"I can't thank you enough," Chaos said as he sat in a wheelchair. Hypo sighed.

"I only wish we could have gotten there sooner. You were pretty beat up, bro." Chaos shook his head and cringed at the bolt of pain.

"Ow…no, I couldn't be more thankful." The town of CherryBerryville cheered as Hypo, Skree, Meika, Tails, Wind and Cherry made their way up through the mob of villagers.

"Thank you all," Meika said. "Our mission was a complete success." A group of small baby animals squealed with excitement.

"Did you get Slayer?" they asked. Skree nodded.

"You bet girls. He kicked him clear across the room!" The babes once again hollered with delight and ran off into the crowd.

"And we'd like to present a new member of the town," he announced. "Please give Cherry a warm CherryBerryville welcome!" The crowd cheered. Wind gazed up at the cat.

"See? Told ya you shouldn't think like that." Cherry blushed and waved to the crowd to people. Meika dragged Hypo off to the side and held his hands. Hypo raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this about?" he asked, smiling.

Meika beamed and proclaimed, "Oh Hypo, I'm pregnant!" The two foxes embraced, hugging each other tightly. Skree and Tails sauntered over to the two lovebirds and congratulated them, as they had overheard. Hypo smiled as the rest of the town cheered them on. This was the way life should be.


End file.
